


Love Triangle, Ménage à Trois, and Other Words for Threesome

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon offers Ryan a proposal. A sexy proposal, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Triangle, Ménage à Trois, and Other Words for Threesome

When Ryan woke up, he found himself wrapped up in sleep-warm limbs, the musk of sex still lingering between the dusty morning light rays filtering into the room. Stretching a little, he savored the familiar ache in his arms and thighs, the slight twinge in his ass that would have been enough to make him hard all over again.

Not quite ready to get out of bed yet, Ryan burrowed a little further and replayed the night before in his head.

***

"Gabe wants to have a threesome."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at Brendon. "I'm afraid to ask this, but- with who?"

"Us, silly!" Brendon pranced in a circle around Ryan, his movements fluid and provocative. "Who else?"

"We… aren't together though." Ryan frowned. "Unless I totally missed something. You didn't drug me last night, did you?"

Brendon snorted, shaking his head. "Who said we had to be together? The whole point is, I want to fuck you, Gabe wants to fuck you, and I know you want to fuck us."

"Whoa, okay, I never- You want to fuck me?"

"Ryan Ross, are you stupid? Everyone wants to fuck you."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Still doesn't cover the fact that I never said I wanted to fuck you. Or Gabe."

"You don't have to," Brendon replied, throwing his arms around Ryan's neck and swaying his hips. "I know you."

The two had an epic one-eyebrow-raised stare-off for a moment before Brendon stepped in close, pressing his hips against Ryan's.

"Tell me you don't want a little of this."

Ryan smirked. "I don't." Before Brendon could respond, Ryan brought a hand down to smack Brendon's ass and grab it, tugging Brendon closer in the process. "I'd rather have a little of this."

Brendon grinned, extracting himself from Ryan and turning around, shaking his ass more than usual as he walked towards the door of the dressing room. "Midnight, my hotel room?"

"I'll see you two there."

***

Brendon shifted in Ryan's arms, jolting him from his thoughts for a moment.

"Ry? You awake?"

Ryan opened his eyes to Brendon's face, eyes open but his eyelids still heavy with sleep. His hair was sticking up everywhere, a combination of sex hair and sleep hair, and his skin looked softer than usual, especially his lips. "Yeah."

"'Kay, just wondering. 'Cause a certain part of you is really awake."

Ryan laughed, realizing his dick was hard where it rested against Brendon's thigh. Pulling Brendon closer, he whispered in his ear, "I was just thinking about you."

***

Ryan couldn't say he wasn't nervous as he stood outside Brendon's door, hand poised to knock. He wanted Brendon, sure, and he wouldn't say no to Gabe either, it was just… nerves. He took a deep breath and knocked, composing himself.

"Just in time," Brendon greeted from his hiding place behind the door, cracked open just enough for Ryan to slip in. "We were about to start without you."

The door clicked shut behind Ryan and suddenly Brendon was in front of him, already stripped bare and lips bitten red. He immediately reached out for the hem of Ryan's shirt, tugging it up and off. As Brendon leaned in for a kiss, Gabe appeared from the bathroom, also naked, and moved in behind Ryan. Gabe bent down to suck on the curve of Ryan's neck, his hands wandering to the front of Ryan's pants to start removing them.

"Didn't think you'd show, Ross," Gabe whispered against Ryan's skin, trailing his lips up to Ryan's ear. "Gonna fuck you from behind while you look into Brendon's eyes." Wrapping an arm around Ryan's chest, Gabe pulled Ryan back to lean against him, Brendon's mouth automatically gravitating to Ryan's collarbone. "How does that sound?"

"Fuck yes."

Gabe pushed Ryan's pants until they dropped to the floor, wrapping his hand around Ryan's half-hard cock. With his other hand, he tilted Ryan's head until their lips met.

Brendon was busy kissing a trail down Ryan's chest to his stomach, sinking to his knees to kiss across Ryan's sharp hipbones and mark them with his teeth. Brendon's mouth finally found Ryan's cock, his tongue making a lazy trail over Gabe's knuckles before becoming more focused at the head of Ryan's cock.

Brendon pulled away before he'd barely even started, leaving Ryan to tug against Gabe's hold as he tried to follow. Grinning, Brendon stalked over to the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the side table before settling in the middle of the bed. Brendon flicked open the lube, his eyes never leaving the two by the door as he slicked his fingers and brought one down between his spread legs.

Ryan squirmed in Gabe's arms, wanting to get closer, but Gabe held on.

"Just watch for a minute."

Ryan never had any doubts about Brendon being a showman at heart, but this was beyond anything Ryan had ever imagined. Brendon's bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he slowly worked one finger into himself, shifting impatiently against his own hand. The second finger made him gasp, and by the third he was panting, his eyes begging Ryan to come over and take him.

"Condoms are on the table," Gabe muttered to Ryan, finally letting him go.

Ryan went over to the bed, grabbing the string of condoms from the side table and tearing one off before crawling onto the bed, tugging Brendon's hand away by his wrist. Settling between Brendon's legs, Ryan leaned in for a kiss as he rolled on the condom and spread lube on his cock.

"Fuck, that's hot," Gabe called from behind Ryan, the bed dipping as he climbed on.

Ryan grinned against Brendon's lips as he pushed in, nudging Brendon's legs further apart. Brendon groaned, bringing a hand up to tangle in the soft hair at the back of Ryan's neck.

Gabe pressed his chest against Ryan's back, hooking his chin over Ryan's shoulder. "He makes beautiful noises, doesn't he?" Gripping Ryan's hips, Gabe pulled Ryan back, making Ryan's cock pull out slowly, before forcing him forward, making him slam back in, causing Brendon and Ryan whimper helplessly. "Hm, you do too."

Gabe let go of Ryan long enough for Ryan to start up a slow rhythm, apprehensive but excited for what Gabe was about to do. Brendon brought his free arm down to wrap around Ryan's waist, hand inching down to Ryan's ass.

"Hey, Ry," Brendon breathed, tugging Ryan's face a little closer. "You okay?"

Ryan nodded, trying to loosen up. If Brendon could tell he was tense…

"You sure?"

Behind him, Ryan could tell that Gabe was paused in whatever he was doing, waiting for Ryan's answer. "Yeah, just…" Ryan paused, laughing a little, the movement making his cock twitch a little and causing Brendon to gasp. "Just a little nervous, is all. I've never…"

"You've never done what?" Gabe inquired, shifting on the bed a little. "Anal?"

Ryan shook his head, resting his forehead on Brendon's shoulder. "I've never done this with more than one person."

"You've never had a threesome?" Gabe asked incredulously. "You haven't lived yet, Ross."

"It's okay," Brendon whispered in Ryan's ear so that only he could hear. "I haven't either." Before Ryan could process it, Brendon's hand had made its way between his ass cheeks, his fingers tracing around Ryan's hole. "But you'll still have to relax."

Ryan's hips bucked, letting out a sharp exhale against Brendon's neck.

Brendon's hand moved away briefly before coming back, his fingers slicked with lube. He circled one finger around Ryan's hole before gently pushing it in. The angle was a little awkward, but it worked.

"Christ, Brendon."

Brendon worked his finger in and out as best as he could before adding a second. The third finger felt different, slipped in a little further, and when Ryan turned his head to look, he realized Gabe was helping out. Gabe's free hand rested on Ryan's lower back, tracing slow circles into Ryan's skin.

Ryan squirmed, certain he was ready, but Gabe just added another finger.

"Fuck, come on."

Brendon chuckled low in his throat, but the two of them pulled their fingers out, leaving Ryan feeling empty. Ryan grinded against Brendon as Gabe fussed with a condom, impatient, his cock barely shifting inside Brendon.

"Still," Gabe ordered, stopping Ryan's movements with one hand on his hip. Before Ryan could respond, Gabe pushed in, not pausing until he bottomed out.

Brendon squeaked, and Ryan realized he was biting his neck against the burn.

"Sorry," Ryan panted, kissing the bite mark. "Fuck, Gabe, you're bigger than I thought."

"I told you to relax, genius," Brendon muttered, and Ryan rolled his hips, making Brendon gasp.

Gabe gripped Ryan's hips tightly, holding him close so that he could get to Ryan's ear. "Play nice, children."

"We are."

Still holding Ryan's hips, Gabe pulled Ryan back again before pushing him forward, grinding against Ryan's ass in the process. Brendon bit his lip when Gabe grabbed Brendon's ankles and pulled his legs up so that his he was almost bent in half. Gabe started off slow then, pulling out of Ryan while pulling him back before pushing back in hard enough to force Ryan back into Brendon.

"Oh, fuck," Brendon let out, his voice strained. He sounded close already, but honestly, Ryan couldn't blame him.

Somehow the three found a rhythm that worked; in fact, it worked so well that Ryan and Gabe had Brendon writhing underneath them, one hand tangled in Ryan's hair and the other gripping the sheets for dear life.

"Gonna come, Brendon?" Gabe muttered over Ryan shoulder. His hand was already inching under Ryan to get to Brendon's cock, his thumb grazing Ryan's stomach.

Brendon could only cry out, his back arching off the bed as Gabe jerked him in quick strokes. Brendon tugged Ryan's head down for a heated kiss, moaning into his mouth as he finally came. Gabe and Ryan paused then, ready to pull out to let Brendon roll over and rest.

"Stay," Brendon whispered, reaching down to grab Ryan's thighs and hold him in place. "Gabe, keep going."

Ryan stayed, closing his eyes to the feeling of Brendon's tight ass around his cock as Gabe pounded into him, groaning when Brendon clenched on purpose.

Ryan was sure Brendon was superhuman or something, as he was getting hard again as Ryan's stomach brushed his cock with each of Gabe's thrusts. When Brendon let go of Ryan's thighs, Ryan opened his eyes, letting his face ask the question.

"Come on," Brendon replied, rolling his hips.

Ryan let Gabe's rhythm guide his own, pulling out and pushing back in a split second ahead. The first thrust back in made Brendon throw his head back, his back arching off the bed as he cried out desperately.

"Oh god," Ryan groaned, letting his forehead drop back down to Brendon's shoulder. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this; it was too intense.

The three went on as before, Ryan holding out for as long as he could. He was sweaty, although not as much as Brendon or Gabe at this point, and sticky with Brendon's cum, panting against Brendon's shoulder and shaking with how close he was.

"Ryan, Ryan, come on," Gabe encouraged, his fingers drifting over Ryan's back.

Brendon moved his hands up to Ryan's face, stroking his cheeks. Brendon shifted his hips just right and kissed Ryan's temple, letting his fingers wander into Ryan's hair again.

That was it; arching up, Ryan came with a broken moan, digging his nails into Brendon's side. Ryan stilled inside Brendon but Gabe fucked Ryan through it, making it twenty times more powerful for Ryan.

"Fuck," Ryan grumbled when Gabe finally stopped and pulled out, his ass clenching on air. Brendon just giggled at Ryan, pushing him off so that Ryan was on his back. He tugged the condom off in a lazy motion, letting his arm flop down on the bed after he'd tossed it away. "No, seriously, guys. _Fuck_."

Gabe caught Brendon by the waist and made him kneel over Ryan's thighs. "Don't worry, we are."

Ryan blinked, still kind of orgasm-stupid, and watched as Gabe threw away the condom he had on and rolled on a new one before moving behind Brendon.

The realization that Gabe was going to fuck Brendon on top of Ryan hit Ryan at about the same time Gabe entered Brendon, making Ryan match Brendon's moan with a whine.

"You didn't think you'd get out of this without me fucking you, did you?" Gabe muttered to Brendon, skin slapping harshly above Brendon's noises. "Huh?" Gabe growled something in Spanish in Brendon's ear, but with a certain emphasis that made it almost sound sweet, making Brendon shiver.

Ryan suddenly realized that the two had done this before. Not the threesome thing, obviously, but Gabe and Brendon had fucked before. At least, if the way Gabe knew exactly what made Brendon groan the loudest meant anything.

Gabe had his hand wrapped around Brendon's cock, jacking Brendon in counterpoint to the rhythm of his thrusting. "Want you to come all over Ryan. Go on, he'll love it."

Ryan's dick twitched painfully and he groaned because, okay, that's fucking hot, but really, way too soon.

Gabe kept saying things in Spanish to Brendon that were undoubtedly dirty and that Brendon probably didn't understand, and Ryan didn't either for that matter, but it was fucking sexy. Before Ryan could think, Brendon's head tilted back over Gabe's shoulder, groaning as he came across Ryan's stomach again, some of it reaching his chest and up to his collarbone.

Gabe pushed at Brendon's back until he was supporting himself over Ryan with shaking arms. Gabe gave Brendon a few bruising thrusts before Gabe finally came too, grunting softly.

Brendon collapsed on Ryan when Gabe pulled out and Gabe got up to drop the condom in the trash.

"Jesus," Brendon panted against Ryan's neck, his chest heaving.

"You can call me Gabe," Gabe retorted from the bathroom, the grin evident in his tone. Ryan snorted at him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Gabe, jeez. I meant Ryan, duh."

Ryan laughed outright, shoving Brendon off of him as Gabe returned from the bathroom with a damp washcloth. Gabe gave the two a quick once over, mostly just getting the cum off of them, before tossing the rag over his shoulder and flopping down next to them on the bed.

"So, what do you think? About threesomes, I mean," Gabe asked Ryan, tugging Ryan close and wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Awesome," Ryan yawned, letting Brendon worm his way into Ryan's arms.

"Good."

Ryan was close to falling asleep when he remembered something. "You two have fucked before, haven't you?"

The grin Gabe pressed to Ryan's shoulder and Brendon's giggle were answer enough.

***

"I see how I rate," Gabe muttered over Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan pulled away from Brendon's lips, turning to look at Gabe. "Didn't know you were awake."

Gabe pulled Ryan until he was lying on his back looking up at Gabe. "Wanna try something different this time?"

Ryan could feel Brendon shift closer, his cock pressing into Ryan's hip, and Ryan's cock twitched.

"Trust me, Gabe always has good ideas," Brendon encouraged, his breath ghosting over Ryan's skin.

"Alright. Go for it."


End file.
